Este Corazón
by Little Saturnito
Summary: Porque el corazón siempre quiere todo o nada... Capitulo Único.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí les tengo este nuevo reto para presentarles.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **La canción es "Este Corazón" de Horoscopos de Durango.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Este Coraz** **ón**

 **Dos años atrás:**

 _\- ¿Isabella?¿Isabella Swan? - escuche mi nombre ser dicho por una dulce voz por lo que me di la vuelta para encarar a la persona pero me encontré con una figura femenina. Iba vestida con un vestido floral que le llegaba a centímetros arriba de sus rodillas con un suéter blanco, tenia puestas unos tacones color durazno y su lindo cabello rubio adornaba su rostro con rizos ordenados, pero aun así no podía recordar quien era y pareció darse cuenta - Soy yo, Tania Denali fuimos juntas al internado de niñas cuando eramos adolescentes._

 _Y ahí está la razón por la cual no la recuerdo ya que desde que nos graduamos de ese internado había decidido olvidar mi pasado por completo para empezar de nuevo lejos de todo y todos pero recordé tantos años de modales por lo que una sonrisa se formó en mis labios poniendo un gesto de sorpresa._

 _\- Oh claro Tania, que gusto ¿Como has estado? - pregunte más por educación que porque de verdad me importara pero en el mundo donde había sido criada todo lo que importaba eran las aparecías._

 _\- Bien gracias pero que sorpresa encontrarte de nuevo en París, desde que nos graduamos del internado desapareciste por completo - la forma en que sonrió me hizo recordar la niña que había conocido desde la infancia._

 _El ser hija única de un importante empresario y una actriz no ayudaba para nada a ser una niña normal, ya que las personas se acercaban a mí para obtener algún beneficio y eso hacía que muchos padres quisieran que sus hijas fueran mis amigas. La familia Denali era de las pocos excepciones ya que estaban casi en el mismo bote._

 _\- Si, bueno... - no pude evitar jugar con mi corto cabello castaño, gesto que hacía cada que no sabía que decir - ¿Y tú? Escuche que te habías casado hace algunos años con el hijo de un reconocido neurocirujano._

 _Esa clase de noticias eran muy común en el mundo en el que antes vivía pero desde que escape trataba de mantenerme lo más alejada de eso._

 _\- Si, con Edward Cullen ya tenemos cerca de cinco años casados - wow, eso quiere decir que su compromiso fue establecido cuando aún estábamos en el internado, ya que si bien recordaba ambas íbamos a cumplir veinticuatro años en los próximos meses - ¿Y tú?¿Te casaste? No he escuchado mucho de ti en los periódicos de sociales._

 _\- Tal vez sea porque ahora me dedico a escribir y no uso mi nombre familiar - sonreí con orgullo por lo que había logrado por mi misma - Y no, no me case._

 _\- Oh es una lastima - iba a agregar otra cosa cuando una figura masculina apareció detrás de ella._

 _\- ¿Tania? - el hombre sin duda era más guapo en persona que en las fotos que se mostraban en el periódico o en televisión, alto, tez clara, cabello cobrizo y llamativos ojos verdes pero mostraba una mueca de fastidio pero pronto cambio a un de sorpresa y confusión._

 _\- Oh Edward, ella es Isabella Swan fuimos juntas al internado para señoritas en Canadá - pude notar como ella también ponía una mueca de enfado pero la cambio a una sonrisa en un instante._

 _"Las señoritas bien y de familia no tienen permitido mostrar sus sentimientos en público - solía decir la profesora Stanley"_

 _\- Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen - me tendió su mano dándome una sonrisa sincera._

 _Y ese fue el punto de inicio_

 **%%**

 **Amor**

 **sé que muy tarde es**

 **sé que debo de aprender**

 **a controlar mis emociones...**

\- ¿Hola? - la voz al otro lado de la línea hizo mi cuerpo estremecer igual que lo ha hecho desde el inicio.

\- Lo siento, sé que no debo hacer esto pero no pude evitarlo - fue lo único que pude decirle.

 **Amor se que muy tarde es**

 **sé que debo de aprender**

 **a controlar mis emociones**

 **Perdón no quise interrumpir**

 **sé que ella esta ahí**

 **y se también que no la quieres**

\- Te dije que mañana te llamaría - su voz se volvió un susurro pero aun así no perdió el tono de dulzura con el que solía hablarme.

\- ¿Ella está ahí, no?¿Estas con ella? - sentí como algo en mi interior se encogía cuando se quedo el silencio.

\- Edward ¿Con quien hablas? Es muy tarde - escuche el dulce tono de su voz, lo que aumento la presión en mi pecho.

 **Te llame**

 **por que quiero que te enteres**

 **que no pienso**

 **renunciar a esta locura**

\- Es un paciente Tania - le escuche decirle - Bella por favor, hablaremos mañana - su voz se convirtió en una suplica.

\- Eddy, apurate te espero en la cama - sentí mis ojos comenzar a arder ante sus palabras.

 **Te llame**

 **por que también me duele**

 **imaginar**

 **que tus manos la desnudan**

 **mientras tanto yo**

 **me trago este dolor.**

 **%%**

 _Desde ese primer día, solía encontrarme a Tania más seguido de lo que quería pero era un riesgo que asumí cuando regrese y en el campo de trabajo donde estaba tenia que asistir a algunas reuniones sociales a la que ella y su esposo también tenían que asistir._

 _Nuestra primera conversación sucedió después de que mi mánager nos presentara formalmente, él al igual que su padre era neurocirujano y al parecer uno de sus pasatiempos era la lectura de fantasía antigua por lo que era gran fan de mis libros._

 _Y en cada reunión no podíamos evitar terminar conversando, al principio solamente eran temas acerca de mi trabajo o del suyo pero poco a poco se adentraron a nuestras vidas privadas y así fue como supe la realidad detrás de su matrimonio._

 _Él y Tania se conocieron cuando esta tenia diecisiete años durante una de las fiestas navideñas del hospital de su padre pero al parecer Tania se encaprichó con él y como su padre era uno de los socios importantes le sugirió a los Cullen una unión entre ambas familias, así fue como se acordó el compromiso y cuando Tania se graduó se casaron._

 _La amistad que al principio establecimos no tardo en convertirse en algo más confidencial, algo más intimo._

 _Durante mí estadía pude escuchar varios rumores acerca del matrimonio de Tania y Edward, en muchos se hablaba sobre las aventuras amorosas que solía tener Tania, al principio trataba de ser discreta pero al ver como a su esposo no le importaba dejo de ser cuidadosa y dejarse ver en público con diferentes hombres._

 _Fue una noche de lluvia cuando se apareció en mi departamento casi a media noche._

 _\- ¿Edward?¿Que haces aquí?¿Sucedió algo? - pregunte confundida y preocupada pero lo próximo de lo que fui consiente fue que me estaba besando con una pasión que nunca había sentido._

 _En ese momento me convertí en su amante._

 _Justo un año después de conocerlo._

 **Y este corazón**

 **que jamas se rinde**

 **no le basta ya**

 **con tus ratos libres.**

 **Este corazón me tendió una trampa**

 **y se enamoró**

 **sin preguntarme nada**

 **Este corazón**

 **dueño de tus migajas**

 **no entra en razón**

 **quiere todo o nada.**

 **%%**

\- Por favor no cuelgues - suplique aferrándome al teléfono mirando a la nada mientras recuerdos atacaban mi mente.

Sus besos.

Sus caricias.

Su calor.

Su piel.

Nuestros cuerpos unidos cuando haciamos el amor.

 **Perdón no quise interrumpir**

 **sé que ella esta ahí**

 **y se también que no la quieres**

\- Solo quiero saber tu respuesta - logre decir, comenzaba a sentirme rota por dentro.

\- Bella, no puedes hacerme esto - pude notar un tono de dolor en su voz - Necesitamos hablar tranquilamente pero dame algo de tiempo.

\- No puedo más Edward, te amo - me sorprendió la firmeza de mi voz.

\- También te amo nena pero sabes que todo es muy complicado - había dolor y frustración, podía imaginármelo pasando su mano por su cabello.

 **Te llame**

 **por que quiero que te enteres**

 **que no pienso**

 **renunciar a esta locura**

\- Me amas pero le haces el amor cada noche a ella - sentía algo cálido recorrer mis mejillas pero me negué a limpiarlas.

\- Eso no es verdad, no la he tocado desde la primera vez que te hice el amor - juró.

 **Yo llame**

 **por que también me duele**

 **imaginar**

 **que tus manos la desnudan**

 **mientras tanto yo**

 **me trago este dolor.**

 **%%**

 _Después de un año nuestra relación clandestina seguía._

 _Había veces en que lo tenia metido en mi apartamento todo el día mientras ambos trabajábamos en silencio o haciendo en amor en mi cama, en otras ocasiones nos encontrábamos en algún restaurante con cuartos privados o pedíamos comida para llevar y cenábamos en mi departamento._

 _El que se había convertido en nuestro refugio y único testigo del amor que nos teníamos._

 _Poco a poco me enamore de él y tenia la esperanza que él también sintiera lo mismo._

 _Lo único que me dolía y a la vez me daba envidia era donde pasaba las noches._

 _Él seguía siendo esposo de Tania._

 _Ella seguía siendo a la que vieran de su brazo en cada reunión y evento social._

 _Mientras que yo me quedaba a un lado._

 _Robando los pocos momentos libres que tenia._

 **Y este corazón**

 **que jamas se rinde**

 **no le basta ya**

 **con tus ratos libres**

 _Pero todo cambio hace un par de meses atrás._

 _\- El próximo destino para la ambientación de tu nuevo libro ha sido aprobada - dijo Rose, mi mánager y amiga, ella había estado conmigo desde el principio de mi carrera y la que más confió y creyó en mi potencial - Llevare los papeles a tu departamento una vez que me lleguen - cuando me levante para despedirme me sentí algo mareada por lo que tuve que apoyarme en la mesa - ¿Bella?¿Te sientes bien? Ven toma asiento aquí - me ayudo a tomar asiento en el sillón de la que se había vuelto su oficina._

 _\- Gracias, me siento mejor - suspire sintiendo como el mareo pasaba._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Desde hace algunos días te he notado extraña, te vez pálida, casi no comes y cuando lo haces no permanece en tu estomago por más de un par de minutos - su comentario hizo que mi corazón casi se detuviera y pude sentir su mirada seria - Bella ¿No estarás embarazada verdad?_

 _Rose sabía de mi relación con Edward y aunque no estaba feliz por ello, sabía que no podía meterse en mi vida privada._

 _Pero su comentario disparó las alarmas en mi cerebro._

 **%%**

\- Tania me ha dicho que quieren tener un bebé - dije casi con rencor, a la distancia pude ver como Rose me hacía señas de que era tiempo - Solo dame tu respuesta.

\- No puedo hacerlo así, sabes que necesito hablar primero con ella - sus palabras hacen que las lágrimas aumenten - Por favor darme algo de tiempo Bella, prometo que resolveré todo pronto.

\- Pero yo no tengo tiempo Edward - susurre con voz rota.

 **Este corazón me tendió una trampa**

 **y se enamoró**

 **sin preguntarme nada**

\- Dame una semana, solo una y arreglare todo - podía escuchar la desesperación en su voz.

\- Mi amor por ti era sincero Edward, yo misma acepte ser tu amante pero ha llegado un punto donde no puedo más - susurre derramando aún más lágrimas - Merezco algo más.

\- Lo sé amor, pero por favor solo una semana y estaremos juntos: tu, el bebé y yo, seremos una familia - escuchaba su voz rota.

\- Adiós Edward - simplemente deje caer el teléfono sin importarme colocarlo en su lugar, podía escuchar los gritos de Edward pero no hice nada más que seguir mi camino.

Mi nuevo destino.

 **Este corazón**

 **dueño de tus migajas**

 **no entra en razón**

 **quiere todo o nada**

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció esta pequeña historia? Llego a mi mente escuchando música mientras hacia mis quehaceres en casa, me han llegado a la mente otras más pero aún no las he organizado pero espero que algún día las pueda escribir... Muchas gracias por leer mis locas historias.**


	2. Chapter 2 Edward

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí les tengo este nuevo reto para presentarles.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es miá de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **La canción es "¿Como te va mi amor?" de Horoscopos de Durango.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **¿Como te va mi amor?**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

\- ¿Y?¿Como te está yendo en Nueva York? - escuche la voz de uno de mis mejores amigos atreves de la pantalla de la computadora.

\- Es algo cansado tratar con tantos colegas pero ha valido la pena - conteste desatándome el nudo de la corbata pero me llamo el silencio que se había instalado - ¿Que sucede Jasper?

\- Alice me contó que al parecer Tania se volverá a casar el mes que viene, al parecer Félix Vulturi se convertirá en el afortunado ganador de sus caprichos - me dijo haciendo que soltara un suspiro pesado.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde mi divorcio con ella pero mi hermana aún continuaba odiándola por alguna extraña razón.

\- ¿Nunca nos dirás el motivo real de tu divorcio, verdad? - pregunto seriamente.

\- Jazz, por favor - fue lo único que dije antes de escuchar como suspiraba.

\- De acuerdo, pero sabes que tu hermana no estará feliz hasta averiguarlo - comento, si, mi hermana era muy persistente y no había dejado de insistir en conocer la verdad desde que anunciamos nuestra separación - Bueno te dejo, tengo que llevar a Cary al parque antes de que anochezca.

\- Dale besos a mi sobrina y a mi hermana de mi parte, luego le llamare - agregue antes de terminar la video llamada soltado un suspiro.

Nadie en mi familia ni en la de Tania conocía la verdad tras nuestro divorcio pero eso no evitaba que se hicieran rumores y continuara habiéndolos.

Aún recordaba la noche en que se había enterado.

La noche en que me había dado cuenta de lo que perdí.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _\- ¿Bella?¡Bella respondeme! - exclamé escuchando sonidos no claros de fondo._

 _\- ¿Así que era con ella con quien me engañabas? - escuche la voz de Tania detrás de mí por lo que rápidamente voltee a verla - ¿Es ella a quien no puedes quitar de tu mente?_

 _\- Tania yo... -_

 _\- ¡RESPONDEME MALDITA SEA! - era la primera vez que la veía perder el control._

 _\- Si, es Bella - dije dejándome caer en el sillón mientras veía como lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas._

 _\- ¿Desde... Desde cuando? - ella también se dejo caer en el sillón más cercano pero a la vez el más lejano a mí - ¿Como... paso?_

 _\- Un año, fue cuando te fuiste a Italia - respondí._

 _\- ¡¿QUE?! ¿O SEA QUE MIENTRAS YO BUSCABA EMBARAZARME TÚ TE ESTABAS REVOLCANDO CON ELLA? -_

 _\- No se porque me lo reclamas, sabes que nuestro matrimonio solo fue una "negociación" ¿O no fue así como lo llamaste al principio? - dije algo enojado - Tanto tú como yo no sentimos nada y fuiste tú quien empezó con los tratamientos para quedar embarazada sin ni siquiera consultármelo._

 _\- No puedo creer que ahora me lo reclames... - de pronto se quedo callada - ¿Quieres decir que te acostabas conmigo mientras también lo hacías con ella?_

 _\- Al principio no pero insististe tanto en que querías un bebé - me excuse pero sabía que en parte todo era mi culpa, Bella me lo había reclamado también._

 _\- ¿Sabes que tendremos que divorciarnos, verdad? - pregunto un poco más calmada._

 _\- Lo sé - fue lo único que pude contestar._

 _Desde ese momento todo se derrumbó, iniciamos los tramites de divorcio sin decir la verdadera razón de este por la reputación de ambos pero al final Tania termino odiándome cuando se entero de que Bella esperaba un hijo mío, trate de contactar a Bella pero era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra junto con nuestro hijo, en su oficina se negaron a darme informes._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

Soltando otro suspiro me puse de pie tomando mi saco, mi cartera y la llave de mi habitación salí del hotel donde me hospedaba. A pesar de que mi vida personal era un completo desastre mi vida profesional no lo era por lo que me encontraba en una conferencia de médicos.

Sin saber muy bien como mis pies me llevaron hasta un pequeño parque, podía ver a varios niños jugando, padres con sus hijos, parejas paseando de la mano y no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que perdí por un momento de duda.

Mi vista paseo por todo el lugar hasta que se detuvo en un punto especificó.

 **Que sorpresas da la vida**

 **Encontrarte en plena calle**

 **Fue una chispa en mi equilibrio**

 **Dinamita que estalló...**

Era mucho más hermosa de lo que podía recordar pero estaba seguro de que era ella.

Bella.

Mi Bella.

 **Te encontré un poco más flaco**

 **Fue mirarte y derrumbarme**

 **Te creí asunto olvidado**

 **Otra vez me equivoqué...**

Mi corazón actuó mucho antes que mi cerebro y me encontré a mi mismo avanzando rápidamente hacía ella.

Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras dirigía su mirada a un punto en especial por lo que voltee a mirar y me detuve en seco.

Un pequeño niño de no más de tres años sonreía mientras avanzaba apenas corriendo hacía ella, pude ver como lo sostuvo en sus brazos y le lleno de besos nada más llego hasta ella.

Y como si hubiera sentido mi mirada, levanto su mirada y sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los míos haciendo que la sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneciera.

 **Cómo te va mi amor**

 **Como te va, era en silencio**

 **La pregunta entre tú y yo.**

 **Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar**

 **Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió...**

Estuve a punto de reanudar mi camino hacía ella cuando escuche como llamaron su nombre e hizo que ella volteara a mirar al igual que en niño en sus brazos, quien al instante comenzó a hacer gestos de felicidad mientras extendía sus pequeños brazos hacía dicha persona.

Sentí mi corazón oprimirse cuando un hombre alto, de tez morena y cabello negro se acercó hasta ellos y le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Bella, ocasionando que la sonrisa que portaba hasta hacía unos momentos se volviera a instalar antes de que él tomara en brazos al niño y comenzaran a caminar.

 **Fue el encuentro tan pequeño**

 **Que no pude sincerarme**

 **Y decirte te he extrañado**

 **Como nunca imaginé...**

\- Disculpe, ¿Se siente bien?¿Necesita que llame a alguien? - una dulce voz me saco de mis pensamientos por lo que levante mi mirada y me encontré con una señora mayor mirándome preocupada.

Dirigí mi mirada por todo el lugar y me dí cuenta de que continuaba en el parque y al parecer ya había anochecido.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí?

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - volvió a preguntar - Llevo toda la tarde viendo que está sentado aquí por lo que me preocupe - comento señalando hacía un pequeño puesto de flores enfrente del parque.

\- Si, creo que estoy bien - respondí tratando de sonar convincente soltando un suspiro mientras me ponía de pie.

\- ¿Sabe? No siempre es fácil dejar ir algo apreciado pero a veces es lo mejor - me dijo antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por un camino del parque.

 **Desde entonces como espuma**

 **Crece un miedo a quedar sola**

 **Porque no he encontrado a alguien**

 **Que me llene igual que tú...**

Durante mi camino de regreso al hotel no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de la señora.

No, no había sido fácil terminar mi matrimonio con Tania y tampoco había sido fácil perder a Bella y a nuestro hijo, el cual estaba seguro era el pequeño con el que estaba esta tarde.

"- Mi amor por ti era sincero Edward, yo misma acepte ser tu amante pero ha llegado un punto donde no puedo más - ... - Merezco algo más. "

Me di cuenta de que para ella tampoco debió der fácil.

 **Cómo te va mi amor**

 **Como te va, era en silencio**

 **La pregunta entre tú y yo.**

 **Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar**

 **Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió...**

Ahora que la tuve de nuevo frente a mí no puedo negar que todo el miedo que sentí al escucharla despedirse de mí por teléfono aquella noche volvió a crecer inundando mi corazón.

Nunca volvería a amar a alguien del modo que la ame a ella.

Pero al verla feliz a lado de nuestro bebé y de otro hombre que no era yo me confortaba.

Y era más que inútil no ver que con el paso del tiempo mi amor por ella había crecido y no había perdido la esperanza de que algún día volviera a verla.

 **Porque el tiempo ha sido**

 **Aliado madurando este querer**

 **No debimos separarnos fue**

 **Un error ahora lo sé...**

Ahora había una persona que la pudiera amar enfrente de todos, que no la escondiera como un sucio secreto.

Me daba cuenta que ese era el modo en que la había tratado, como si ella fuera algo que necesitaba esconder, algo de lo que nadie debía saber.

Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirme de no haber tomado una decisión clara en el momento en que me anuncio su embarazo.

Veía que la había herido al dudar por un momento, por pedirle tiempo para pensar las cosas, para arreglar todo.

Ella estaba confundida con un gran miedo del futuro y al parecer mi indecisión la impulso a decidir que era lo mejor para ella y el bebé que llevaba en su vientre.

Si, porque yo no merecía llamarme el padre de ese niño cuando no había sabido ser suficientemente hombre y aceptar mis actos.

 **Cómo te va mi amor**

 **Como te va, era en silencio**

 **La pregunta entre tú y yo.**

 **Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar**

 **Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió...**

En su momento culpe a Tania por lo sucedido pero el único culpable había sido yo.

Me fue fácil enamorarme de ella y convertirla en mi amante pero al primer indicio de problemas me acobarde, dude y eso causo que la perdiera para siempre.

Que perdiera el lugar en su corazón que me había brindado.

Sabía que jamás podría amar a alguien como ella lo había hecho.

Sentí como lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas pero la verdad no me importo ocultarlas ni limpiarlas.

Ella había derramado muchas más lágrimas que yo.

Mis pies se detuvieron y mi mirada se dirigió al cielo y fue cuando sentí las pesadas gotas de agua caer sobre mi rostro mezclándose con mis saladas lágrimas.

\- Deseo que seas feliz, adiós mi amor... - susurre deseando que mis palabras llegaran hasta ella.

 **Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió...**

* * *

 *** ¿Y?¿Que les pareció mi sorpresa? Anteriormente les había prometido que les tenia un sorpresa y aquí esta... _Coff... Tarde pero seguro... Coff..._ Muchas de ustedes me habían pedido la continuación de "Este Corazón" pero narrado por Edward y un día que iba en el carro con mi vecina escuchando la radio pasaron esta canción y ¡ZAZ! llego la inspiración de como debería ser, espero les guste... Besos, Little Saturnito. ( ˘ ³˘) **


End file.
